Ángeles
by meimei11
Summary: Naces, creces y mueres. Para algunos es nacer y morir. Para otros, ni eso. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasa con las almas de los fallecidos? ¿A dónde van?
1. I Prólogo

[Inspirada en "Hush, hush" y "Ghost Girl"]

[…]

POV [?]

Elena miraba a la tumba y lloraba. No me gustaba verla llorar. Siempre que lo hacía, sentía un dolor inexplicable en el pecho y se me hacía un nudo en la garganta. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé, a lo que ella me correspondió, sin embargo, ella seguía llorando, incluso más que antes. Le acaricié la cabeza y cerré los ojos, pues comprendía su dolor.

Perdimos a nuestra hija.

Nunca es fácil perder a un ser querido, más si acababa de llegar al mundo. Tenía muchas esperanzas, mucha gente que la amaba a penas había salido del vientre de su madre, pero ¿qué se le iba a hacer? Dios se la llevó por _esa _razón.

Un pequeño ataúd. Una pequeña caja donde estaba nuestra niña. Uno al ver eso, como padre, desearía estar ahí, no su hija.

Un día bastó para hacernos felices. Aún recuerdo ese reflejo que parecía sonrisa al tomar su pequeña mano, y ni hablar de sus ojos ámbar; podías ver las puertas al cielo a través de ellos.

Después de meditar un rato, mi esposa paró de llorar.

—Sólo espero que quién sea que la vaya a tener, la cuide bien. Que le de todo.

Le di la razón y besé su cabeza. Elena me miró y sonrió, para luego soltarme del abrazo y tirar una rosa azul cielo a la lápida. Se puso de rodillas un momento y susurró:

—Reencarnarás en una niña muy bella, eso lo sé.


	2. II Equipos

POV [?]

El profesor apuntaba con un dedo acusador a mi persona. Me había quedado dormida en clase, pero no podrían culparme. Él mismo me había dicho que estudiara todo el día, pues me pondría un examen oral de biología; y así lo hice.

Tendría que ser bastante ciego para no ver mis terribles ojeras y bolsas bajo mis ojos. Juraría que, cuando entré al aula, él hizo una observación al respecto, y ahora la ignora. Tenía algo en contra mía, lo sabía, y cuando tuviera las pruebas suficientes, iría a hablar con la directora y pondría una queja. Quizá no lo despedirían, pero por lo menos le bajarían el sueldo —o en eso pensaba yo—.

—Señorita Ayuzawa —Dijo con voz dominante, tirándome un poco de saliva a la cara. Qué asco—, ¿recuerda haber leído las reglas de la clase? Claramente, en el…

—Sí, artículo 6: No quedarse dormido en clase, es de mala educación. —Respondí antes que él.

— ¿Y qué acaba de hacer?

Guardé silencio un momento y miré a mí alrededor. Absolutamente toda la clase me miraba expectante. Algunos conteniendo la risa, otros asustados y algunos diciéndome «pobre chica» con la mirada. El profesor Ryuu no tenía piedad de nadie, y una vez que dijo algo sobre sus hijos, todos nos pusimos a pensar lo que tendrían que soportar.

Suspiré.

—Quedarme dormida.

— ¡Exacto! —Exclamó golpeando mi mesa—. Una de las cosas que me gusta mucho de usted, señorita Ayuzawa, es su honestidad. Por lo menos —Volteó a ver a los demás alumnos— usted no se queda callada cuando le hago una pregunta.

¿Debería sentirme especial por eso? Asentí con la cabeza y tragué saliva. Hoy, simplemente, no era mi día.

Justo cuando el profesor iba a hablar sobre el tema, sonó el timbre. Todos suspiraron de alivio, excepto yo. Hora del examen oral. Estaba nerviosa, sí. Aunque hubiese estudiado toda la noche, no confiaba en mí misma.

Guardé mis libros y en la puerta de la clase, estaba mi mejor amiga, Sakura, dándome buena suerte con esa sonrisa tan cautivadora. Le sonreí nerviosamente y me dirigí con el profesor.

Mis manos sudaban. Él sabía que yo era una alumna muy inteligente, y me lo había dicho varias veces ya, sin embargo, no le caía muy bien, y cuando me acercaba, no sabía si poner un gesto de «no vengas, por favor» o una sonrisa.

Tomé una silla y me senté en ella. Tragué saliva una vez más y él, de un cajón, sacó una hoja con alrededor de cinco preguntas. Me empecé a poner nerviosa.

—Muy bien, señorita Ayuzawa Misaki. ¿Lista para el examen?

Inhalé profundo. —Sí. —Exhalé.

—Perfecto. Comencemos —Miró la hoja y se rascó la barbilla—. Número uno, ¿quién propuso la teoría de la evolución por selección natural?

Me lamí los labios intentando recordar quién fue. —Charles Darwin. —Respondí.

—Correcto —miró de nuevo la hoja—. Dos, ¿qué es la reproducción y cómo se produce?

Me sonrojé. Tenía diecisiete años, pero me era casi imposible no sonrojarme a tal pregunta.  
El profesor arqueó una ceja a mi reacción y aclaré mi garganta.

—La reproducción es un proceso… Que permite a un organismo crear a otro. Se produce… En los humanos… Cuando el espermatozoide del hombre entra al óvulo de la mujer…

Me miró fijamente unos segundos. —Correcto. Pero le recomiendo evitar las pausas. Es un tema normal, no hay de qué avergonzarse.

Asentí y siguió mirando su hoja. — ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una célula eucariota y procariota?

Reflexioné un momento acerca de mi respuesta. Recordé haberla estudiado, pero no sabía qué decir. Finalmente, lo hice.

—La diferencia es que la eucariota tiene núcleo, la procariota no.

—Correcto.

Se rascó la barbilla y miró la hoja. Pasó tiempo sin preguntarme nada y quería saber en qué pensaba.

—Oh, lo siento —me dijo, mirándome directo a los ojos—. Cuatro… Explícame qué es un ancestro común y dame un ejemplo.

—Un ancestro común… Es como el «padre» de una especie. Por ejemplo, el lobo, perro, zorro… Son parecidos, eso quiere decir que ellos tienen un ancestro común.

—Excelente. Última. ¿Qué es la fotosíntesis?

—El proceso en el cual las plantas convierten el… Dio… Dióxido de carbono de la atmósfera.

Me miró y me puse nerviosa. Me sudaron las manos y él esbozó una sonrisa minúscula, pero que alcancé a ver.

—Perfecto. Tienes un cien cerrado. Ahora fuera, que tengo que limpiar el aula —Y dicho esto, me corrió del salón, dejándome satisfecha por mi calificación.

Si seguía así, tal vez mi madre me compraría una nueva portátil, o quizá uno de esos nuevos celulares Samsung Galaxy. Quizá… Aunque, pensándolo bien, eso le sería casi imposible: Nuestra economía estaba casi por los suelos, llegando bajo tierra.

Caminaba por los pasillos pensando e imaginándome la reacción de mi madre al decirle mi calificación. Estaba igual de emocionada que cuando me dieron mi diploma en sexto grado. No es que fuera una idiota, de hecho, era una de las personas con mayor calificación en la escuela; era la segunda. Únicamente por debajo de él. Aquél chico el cual siempre se me olvida su nombre por arte de magia.

Algo que me inquietaba un poco es que jamás lo había visto en persona. No sabía en qué clase estaba. ¿Era real o era un alumno inventado por el profesor Ryuu para siempre hacerme quedar en segundo lugar?

Choqué con algo y caí de golpe al suelo. Eso había dolido.

— ¡Fíjate por donde caminas, inútil! —Sí, también era conocida por mi poca paciencia y mi mal genio. Miré arriba y vi a dos ojos esmeralda mirándome. Sentía que se burlaban de mí al mismo tiempo que penetraban mi alma. Qué miedo.

—Ah, perdón. —Fue lo único que dijo antes de seguir caminando indiferentemente. Me molesté y traté de gritarle, pero justo en ese momento llegó la profesora de deportes: Minako.

Que también era mi madre.

— ¿A quién le decías imbécil, cariño? —Me dijo con tanta dulzura que daba miedo. Sabía que detrás de toda esa bondad conmigo estaba un gran regaño. Y no lo sabía por instinto —bueno, de hecho sí—, había un aura negra saliendo poco a poco a su alrededor.

—A nadie —Mentí. No me gustaba mentir, pero tenía que admitir que mi madre me asustaba de vez en cuando. Ella me miró como diciendo «¿Entonces qué hacías?». Inhalé buscando una excusa—. Estaba recordando una escena cómica de un anime que vi recientemente. Ya sabes, una parte donde una chica se tropieza con un chico y ella dice… bueno… eso.

—Interesante excusa, cariño —Dijo sonriéndome. Diablos. Debía salir corriendo. Y pronto—. Te veo en la clase dentro de cinco minutos. Llegas tarde y te confisco la portátil una semana.

Y se despidió de mí corriendo hacia el gimnasio con sus deportivas nuevas. Mi madre podría ser de clase baja, pero no era ni fea ni no saludable; de hecho, tenía varios hombres detrás de ella, pero solía ignorarlos por el hecho de que no le interesaba una relación. Ella era una mujer fuerte, no dependía de ningún hombre —y dudaba bastante de que lo hiciera—.

Fui rápidamente a mi casillero a por mis zapatos deportivos y la ropa de deporte. Algo que seguía preguntándome era por qué los shorts tan pequeños. No cubrían casi nada, y la camisa no ayudaba mucho. No entendía por qué la directora no los había cambiado, pero no cuestionaría nada; era mejor no molestar a la todopoderosa directora, que ella y mi madre no eran muy diferentes en cuanto a temperamento.

* * *

Misaki POV

Me encaminé al gimnasio totalmente incómoda. Tenía una gran cortada en mi pierdan que salía desde mi muslo hasta la parte de atrás de la rodilla. Si la vieran de lejos, pensarían que me hubiera bajado.

Fue por la culpa del gato de Sakura. Estaba jugando con él y en un descuido me rasguñó, por pisar su cola accidentalmente. Me dolió hasta el alma, eso lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Entré y mi madre estaba inflando unos balones de voleibol. ¡Perfecto! Mi deporte favorito, seguido por la natación. Corrí para tomar uno y mi madre me detuvo. La miré preguntándole —con la mirada— el por qué. Ella se limitó a una sonrisa. Arqueé una ceja y retrocedí. Estaba muy rara hoy, y eso me preocupaba bastante.

Me dirigí al centro a hacer el calentamiento y Sakura se acercó a mí. Me sonrió y me preguntó:

— ¿Cómo te fue en el examen?

Le sonreí.

—Pues muy bien. El profesor dice que me saqué excelente calificación.

— ¡Felicidades! —Exclamó regalándome una de sus sonrisas honestas y hermosas—. Tal vez así llegues al primer lugar de la escuela, superando a ese tal… ¿Takumi era? Puf, yo qué sé. Nunca lo he visto en persona.

—Ni yo. Pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer. Gracias.

Mi madre-profesora sonó el silbato y corrimos a formarnos.

—Muy bien, alumnas y alumnos —dijo ella con su típico tono rudo pero dulce—. Hoy jugaremos contra el 3-D.

— ¡El tercero D! —Exclamó una compañera emocionada—. ¡Ahí hay puros chicos guapos! Y fuertes…

—Ese no es el punto —La intimidó con la mirada, causando un escalofrío en la pobre—. Quiero hacer un equipo para voleibol. Los mejores, se quedan. Los que no se esfuercen y no tengan interés, se van. El sábado tenemos partido con Miyabigaoka. Sí, esa escuela para gente de clase alta. Tenemos que demostrarles que somos mejores, y aunque no seamos igual de ricachones que ellos, podemos ser fuertes contrincantes. ¿Entendido?

—Sí —Dijeron todos.

— ¡No los escuché!

— ¡Sí! —Gritamos todos al unísono. Definitivamente, tenía que lucirme. Quería estar en ese equipo, sobretodo porque las chicas de Miyabigaoka no me caían especialmente bien. Engreídas por todos lados, hijas de papi, por así decirlo.

Finalmente, llegaron los de 3-D, y, ¡oh, qué sorpresa! Ahí estaba el tipo con el que me había tropezado anteriormente. Se formaron y mis amigas, exceptuando a Sakura, que ya tenía novio, babeaban por ellos. No entendía por qué. Todos eran personas comunes y corrientes,

¿Cierto?

Mi madre formó cuatro equipos. Sakura había tocado en otro, así que yo quedé con Honoka: La chica que me odiaba tanto sin yo saber por qué.

Sabía que ella haría algo para tratar de que no me pusieran en el equipo, porque, aunque sea mi madre la profesora, me había tenido muy claro que dentro de la escuela no habría preferencias, tanto que el primer día se portó bastante indiferente conmigo.

El silbato sonó y le ganamos fácilmente al equipo contrario. Honoka me había puesto varias veces el pie para que me tropezara, pero yo no sería tan imbécil y caería. Sabía controlarme.

El siguiente equipo pasó, justo donde estaba Sakura. Me saludó rápidamente y se puso en posición. Le tocaba el saque a Honoka, y por eso me dio miedo de que golpeara intencionalmente a Saku. Sabía que era capaz de ello, única y solamente para molestarme.

Fue un saque exitoso. El equipo contrario no logró ir por el balón a tiempo, así que el punto fue para nosotros.

Honoka volvió a sacar, esta vez golpeando a mi pobre amiga Erika en el vientre. Ella, muy petulante, se «disculpó» con Eri con un tono tan dulcemente falso. Sentí grandes ganas de golpearla, pero eso sería descalificación y no me pondrían en el equipo. Inhalé y exhalé varias veces para controlarme.

Sacó de nuevo, y esta vez el balón no cayó. Sakura dio un golpe bajo y nos volvió a mandar la pelota. Shizuko —otra de mis amigas que estaba en mi equipo— la voleó* y me la lanzó a mí, para rematar*. Finalmente, vencimos al equipo contrario y Saku levantó sus dos pulgares con una sonrisa de felicitación, para luego marcharse.

Seguía el último equipo y todas las chicas —exceptuándome a mí y a Saku— suspiraron. En él estaba _ese_ tipo. Incluso a kilómetros de distancia, se podría observar que no era —quizá del todo— japonés. Ojos verde esmeralda, pelo rubio, y mucho… Músculo.

Él me miró fijamente a mí, tratando, al parecer, intimidarme. Pero no funcionó. No me intimidaba fácilmente, sobre todo cuando quería lograr algo. Entonces, hizo algo que no me esperé para nada.

Me sonrió.

Una sonrisa bastante… ¿Sexy, debería decir? No sé, pero algo me decía que era para mí. Honoka, que estaba a mi lado, me miraba con celos y una cara de que, en cuanto tocara el timbre yo debía de salir corriendo antes de que terminara sin cabeza.

Me puse en posición; le tocaba al equipo contrario sacar. Tomé aire para prepararme y miré fijamente a la chica que iba a sacar. Lanzó el balón e iba directamente a mí, así que hice un golpe bajo y lo mandé de vuelta. El tipo rubio la mandó a un compañero suyo, para rematarla, y me la lanzó directamente a mí.

Logré pasársela a Honoka, pero debía de admitir que me dolió mucho. Se me doblaron los dedos al tratar de bolearla.

Una de mi equipo no la atrapó, así que el punto fue para el equipo contrario. Honoka se enfadó tanto que casi se tiraba encima de ella y la agarraba a puñetazos.

Seguimos, y al final quedamos empatados. 30-30, decía la libreta de mi madre. Sonó el silbato y nos formamos como soldados. Finalmente sabríamos quién quedaría en los equipos.

—Bueno —dijo mi madre-profesora—, algunos se esforzaron mucho, yo los observé. Sin embargo, algunos de esos no tienen la suficiente habilidad para jugar el partido; recuerden que jugaremos con una de las mejores escuelas a nivel internacional, por educación y deportes. Los y las que sí jugarán, serán estos:

Honoka Asumi*, Sakura Hanazono, Shizuko Kaga, Tsuki Shinji, Usui Takumi, Mei Wang, Hinata Shintani, Misaki Ayuzawa, Kei Matsumoto y Erika Ise. Excelente trabajo, chicos y chicas. Espero verlos así el sábado. Pueden irse yendo.

Usui Takumi… Pensé. O sea, el tipo rubio con el que choqué se llamaba Usui Takumi. Me puse roja al recordarlo, no porque él fuera guapo… Bueno, sí. Bueno, ¡no! Fue por la pena. ¿Tendría que disculparme con él?

Lo vi en una de las bancas tomando agua de su botella y me acerqué algo nerviosa hacia él. Me miró y pude ver una pequeña sonrisa burlona. ¡Maldición! Otra vez burlándose de mí.

Tomé aire cuando llegué hacia él y le dije rápidamente:

—Lamento haberte insultado cuando choqué contigo. Listo. Conciencia limpia. Puedo irme. —Dije en un suspiro, pero él lo había escuchado perfectamente. Dejó de beber y me miró. Estúpidos ojos que me atravesaban el alma.

—No es nada.

—Bueno, me voy. Adiós. —Dije y salí casi corriendo del gimnasio. Juraría que estaba roja, pero no tenía un espejo en dónde verme.

Mi madre se había quedado a dar clases dos horas más, así que fui sola hacia casa. Dijo que no me prestaría el auto, ya que según ella debía estar en forma para el día del juego y debía caminar. Le supliqué miles y miles de veces, pero me ignoró, así que no tuve otra alternativa.

En el camino, sentía que alguien me observaba. No sabía por qué, pero sentía esa sensación que te da cuando sientes —sí, válgame la redundancia— que alguien te mira. Esa sensación de incomodidad. Miré a los lados y no vi a nadie más que un niño jugando con su perro. Seguro había sido eso.

Seguí caminando y seguía sintiendo esa misma sensación, sólo que me había alejado del niño y su perro. Ahora estaba en la calle que da a mi casa, inundada por callejones. Me dio un escalofrío y miré a todos lados; seguía sin ver a nadie.

Para dejar de sentirme así, corrí a mi casa y me metí lo más rápido que pude.

Sin embargo, esa sensación no se había ido del todo.

* * *

BOLEO: «El voleo es el toque que se realiza con ambas manos en el aire con las yemas de los dedos. Sólo se realiza cuando nos llega el balón de una forma relativamente cómoda ya que puedes controlar el balón con una mayor facilidad y, a su vez, controlar su dirección, velocidad y altura.»

REMATAR/REMATE: «En el voleibol, la idea es no dejar caer el balón. Sin embargo, hay un límite de toques, que es 3, es decir que un equipo solo puede tocar el balón tres veces o menos para pasarla al otro lado. Para ganar el punto, los equipos mandan la bola alta, y generalmente, el tercer toque se pega duro, clavado, para que el equipo oponente no pueda recibir tan fácil. A este tercer golpe que es clavado, se denomina como remate.»

¿Review?


	3. III Gatito

[MISAKI POV]

«Y en otras noticias, un grave asesinato se produjo al oeste de la ciudad, se desconoce el culpable…»

Habían ocurrido muchos asesinatos. Me asustaba bastante aquel hecho, pues entre más sucedían, más se acercaban al noroeste, donde vivía yo. Seguí comiendo mi cereal mientras veía la televisión y esperaba a mi madre. Sentí de nuevo esa maldita sensación de que alguien te mira fijamente, como si fueras una presa.

Miré a la ventana y me asusté. Había un gato negro de hermosos y tenebrosos ojos verdes mirándome fijamente. Tuvimos una pequeña lucha de miradas hasta que él saltó a mi ventana, tratando de entrar. No lo consiguió y me intimidó con la mirada para luego marcharse.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. ¿En serio un gato me estuvo persiguiendo todo el camino, mirándome fijamente?

Después de unos minutos, me sentí mal. Tal vez el pobre tenía hambre y frío. Salí de casa y lo vi sentado en la esquina, sin dejar de mirarme.

Con pasos lentos, para no ahuyentarlo, me le acerqué. Él no movía un pelo. Y mientras más me acercaba, más me asustaba con esos extraños ojos. Le hice cariños y saltó a mis brazos, rasguñándomelos. Le tomé poca importancia.

Volví dentro de casa y lo puse en el sofá. Fui por un plato y lo llené de leche. Me dirigí a la sala y puse el plato en el piso. No bebió.

Busqué restos de la cena de la noche anterior y los puse en otro plato; también los ignoró. ¿Qué quería entonces? ¿Asustarme? Quizá era uno de esos gatos que me dijo mamá cuando estaba pequeña. «Algunos gatos negros predicen cuándo vas a morir, y siguen a la persona para tratar de avisarles que morirán pronto». Se me erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Eso no podría ser posible. Yo era muy joven, con metas y sueños por cumplir. Un estúpido gato jamás me diría cuándo moriría.

Me alejé lentamente de él y subí corriendo hacia mi habitación. Tomé mi portátil y la abrí, buscando «Comportamiento de los gatos».

—Normalmente un gato te mira así para ver quién es el dueño. Otras veces para ver si lo atacarás o tratarás de hacerle daño. Tal vez quiere mimos. —Murmuré para mí misma.

¡Mimos! Seguro quería mimos. Pensé en la posibilidad de que su antiguo dueño lo había corrido de casa, y él se sentía solo por aquello. Me puse triste, así que salí de mi habitación y fui con el gato.

Ahora estaba recostado en el sofá, mirándome. Me le acerqué y me senté a un lado de él. Seguía sin quitarme la vista. Le rasqué la cabecita y ronroneó, cerrando los ojos. Me pareció adorable y le empecé a rascar la espalda. Sonreí. Pero todo falló cuando le toqué la cola.

Soltó un bufido y me rasguñó la cara. Solté un chillido y lo tiré a algún lugar. Corrí mientras me tropezaba con todo, pues tenía los ojos cerrados. ¡El maldito me había rasguñado los parpados! Madre mía, que si dolía…

Con el tacto, sentí una toalla. Supe que me salía sangre, así que me la puse en la cara. Me ardía como si me hubiera caído ácido o algo. Ahora lo tenía confirmado: Los gatos me odiaban como si fuera el mismísimo demonio. ¡Maldición!

Oí la puerta frontal abrirse y supe que mi madre había llegado.

— ¡Cariño, estoy en…! ¡Anda, un gatito! —Exclamó.

Por fin podía abrir un poco los ojos, pero me dolían como el infierno, además de que veía borroso. Me dirigí con Minako y su sonrisa se borró de su cara al verme.

— ¡Misaki! ¿Pero qué te pasó?

Me le quedé viendo como si fuera obvio, y después de unos segundos, mi madre por fin entendió.

—Quédate aquí, iré por el botiquín y… ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Tus párpados también! Espera, ya vuelvo.

Corrió hacia su habitación y trajo de todo. Vendas, espray, cremas… ALCOHOL. Si ella pretendía ponerme de esa cosa en el párpado, saldría corriendo. Se sentó en el sofá y yo la seguí. Empezó por ponerme un poco de alcohol en las heridas, y chillé cuando llegó a mi parpado. Acto seguido, puso un poco de crema y me añadió una bandita a la nariz. _Parecía un anime_.

—Perfecto. Si esto no te sana para el sábado, no sé qué hare. Oye, no le digas a nadie, pero eres la mejor en voleibol.

—Dijiste que no tendrías favoritismos…

—No es favoritismo, te estoy siendo honesta. Tú y Usui Takumi son los mejores. Y no te creas que no he visto cuando Honoka trata de que te caigas. Hablé sobre eso con ella. Ella me dijo que no lo volverá a hacer. Es buena chica, ¿no? —Me sonrió.

Claro que sí, mamá. Claro que sí…

Mi madre dentro de la escuela era muy dura conmigo, casi indiferente. Pero en casa era lo que casi todos llamarían «La madre perfecta». Cariñosa, siempre al cuidado mío...

Siempre me pregunté porque de pequeña era tan sobreprotectora conmigo. Siempre tenía que ir con ella a todas partes, y cuando iba a casa de una amiga, ella me acompañaba y no se iba hasta que hablaba con la madre sobre mis cuidados. Era sobreprotectora a más no poder.

Cuando llegué a la adolescencia, dejó de sobreprotegerme tanto, aunque en ese tiempo siempre le tenía decir a dónde iba, con quién, cuando volvía y quiénes iban a ir. Y siempre que me decía a qué horas tenía que volver, a esas horas tenía que volver.

¿Me ocultaba algo?

No, imposible. Ella siempre me contaba lo que le pasaba y si se sentía incómoda. Mentir era como una especie de pecado para ella. Si descubría que mentía, me decía un sermón que ni ella se creía.

Me levanté y me encaminé hacia mi habitación. Al subir, sentí una extraña sensación de frío en mis brazos y se me erizó la piel. Vi como el gato estaba mirándome, con cara de asesino —por más raro que sonara— mientras levantaba una patita y sacaba sus garras. Vi como todo a mí alrededor se puso rojo, el gato sacó sus colmillos y saltó hacia mí, pero no me hizo daño.

Al contrario, me defendió de lo que parecía ser un perro gigante tratando de morderme.

Grité del susto y empecé a caer por las escaleras. Me dolía mucho y parecían ser infinitas. El gato se volteó y me miró preocupado, saltó hacia mí tratando de agarrarme pero falló y caí.

[…]

Estaba llorando y sudando frío. ¿Eso me lo había imaginado? Me encontraba en las escaleras, sosteniéndome del barandal con fuerza. Mi respiración era agitada y mis sollozos se quedaban en la garganta. Observé a mí alrededor y vi al gato debajo, en posición de defensa mirando a la nada. Confundida y asustada, bajé lentamente y fui con él. Me miró y me lamió la cara, como si estuviera feliz de que me encontrara bien. Sonreí. Él se dirigió a la ventana y saltó por ahí, yéndose de mi casa, dejándome intrigada.

Subí a mi habitación de nuevo y prendí el foco. Todas mis cosas estaban en orden, y no había ningún rastro de que hubiese algún perro por ahí. Suspiré aliviada. Había pasado por un gran susto. Seguro había sido porque no había dormido bien recientemente y estaba teniendo alucinaciones por tal.

Me senté al borde de mi cama y me tiré de espaldas, soltando un suspiro largo. De repente me sentía cansada y con unas tremendas ganas de dormir. Cerré los ojos tratando de quedarme dormida pero sonó mi celular. El tono de la marcha imperial de Star Wars retumbaba por todo el cuarto, así que, soltando un gruñido, lo tomé.

— ¿Sí? —Pregunté con la voz medio apagada. Se me cerraban los ojos.

— ¡Hola, Misaki! Soy Sakura. ¿Qué tal?

—Ah, hola Saku. Nada, aquí tratando de dormir, ¿y tú?

— ¡Ay, tratabas de dormir! Lo siento.

—No, no es nada. ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Ah, cierto! Te lo digo rápido para que puedas descansar. ¿Mañana me puedes acompañar a un lugar?

—Claro, ¿a dónde?

—A una cafetería. Creo que… Kuuga me engaña con Honoka.

* * *

[TERCERA PERSONA POV]

—Sí, lo entiendo.

—Perfecto. Ahora, te lo repito de nuevo: Quiero que me lo traigas, vivo o muerto. De preferencia más vivo que nunca. Tómate tu tiempo; será algo complicado, lo sé, y quiero un trabajo excelente. Yo no puedo hacerlo debido a que estoy ocupado con _ella_.

—Sí, maestro. —Respondió una voz sumisa.

—Excelente. Manos a la obra.

La mujer que obedecía sumisa a las órdenes de su maestro se retiró de la gran sala a paso lento. Su cabello negro y largo contrastaba perfectamente con su piel pálida y su estructura delicada, además de sus raros —pero hermosos— ojos. El izquierdo era color rojo intenso, mientras que el derecho tenía un bello naranja. Su largo vestido rosa se adaptaba perfectamente a su cuerpo delgado y alto mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos. Con una expresión neutra, se detuvo delante de una alta puerta hecha de oro. Con sus pequeñas y un poco huesudas manos, tomó la perilla con incrustaciones de rubíes y esmeraldas. Hizo un gran rechinido y por fin se abrió, dejando al descubierto unas grandes y casi interminables escaleras de cristal, que llevaban por fin a la salida de aquél lugar.

Tomó su vestido y puso un pie descalzo en la delicada escalera. A pasos lentos y cuidadosos, subía, hasta que llegó al lugar donde había sido enviada:

El mundo.

* * *

Se recostó en el techo de su casa y miró hacia el cielo. Unas pocas nubes y el sol en todo su esplendor. Sus ojos esmeraldas se cerraron al sentir la iluminación y soltó un gruñido. No es que odiara el día, pero prefería la noche por mucho. Podía salir de aventura y mirar qué pasaba. El planeta de noche era todo un misterio, y a él le encantaba ser el «detective».

— ¡Eh, flojo de quinta, baja de ahí! —Oyó. Abrió un ojo y se sentó, para observar a su hermano Gerard lanzándole una mirada de desaprobación—. Tienes diez segundos para bajar de allí arriba o juro que te subo y te saco un ojo.

Rodó los ojos y con gran pesadez, bajó. Se posicionó frente a su hermano. Parecería que se estaba viendo en un espejo si no fuera por el cabello negro y los centímetros más altos de su pariente.

— ¿Recuerdas que mi fiesta de cumpleaños es esta noche, no? —Dijo Gerard mientras su hermano asentía irritado—. Bien. Pues invité a unas personas de la «alta sociedad», por así decirlo. ¡Pero no te preocupes! No son más ricos que nosotros.

—Ve directo al grano, por favor. —Lo interrumpió molesto.

—Menudo hermanito impaciente tengo, ¿eh? En fin. Entre esas personas he invitado a una chica bastante hermosa y ricachona, además de inteligente. Quiero que demuestres una buena impresión frente a ella, ¿sí? No importa que sonrías falsamente, como siempre lo haces; no me importa. Sólo quiero que, si es posible, coquetees con ella.

— ¿Para…?

—Mira, eres la desgracia de la familia. Eres el único que no se ha enamorado y, o ha tenido novia y eso nos preocupa a todos. Si por lo menos te haces su amigo, dejaré de molestarte con ese tema, Takumi.

— ¿Y si no quiero? —Respondió el rubio bruscamente. Gerard frunció el ceño y se acercó a él lentamente. Lo tomó del cuello de su camisa, haciendo que el ojiverde abriera sus ojos como platos y sus pupilas se dilataran.

—Te encerraré en el sótano. Vivirás ahí por el resto de tus días hasta que pierdas toda tu energía vital. Y me encargaré personalmente de cortarte esas alas, Takumi Walker.

* * *

¿Errores ortográficos? ¿Alguno de redacción o puntuación?

¿Review? ¡Me interesa tu opinión!

Gracias a las que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior:

**Leonor Dreakin:** Tú al parecer nunca te pierdes una historia mía. ¡Gracias por tu review, chica! ;)

**Gakumi-chan:** ¡Gracias por la review! Gente como tú siempre logra animarme la semana en general. Y perdona la tardanza.

**Adriana Ayuzawa:** ¡Gracias por la tuya también! ¿Quién sabe? Pudo haber sido el "alien"… ¿O no?

**Katherine Bustamante:** ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Trataré de continuar pronto.

Un saludo.


	4. IV Engaño

Me sentía como en una película de detectives. No vestíamos con batas largas para supuestamente pasar desapercibidas. ¿No llamaría eso más la atención?

Saku y yo llevábamos ropa casual, con lentes oscuros y boinas. Parecíamos sacadas de una revista de moda, con nuestras bufandas de otoño y nuestras botas de cuero negras. Llegamos a una cafetería y ella en forma muy natural pidió una mesa que se encontraba hasta el otro lado del pequeño restaurante donde nadie veía, pero desde ahí se veía todo claramente. Muy bien pensado.

Nos sentamos y llegó el mesero.

— ¿Qué van a ordenar para comer, señoritas? —Preguntó sin dejar de mirar a Sakura. Me molesté y tomé la palabra.

—Dos capuchinos helados, por favor. Para mí una dona cubierta con chocolate. Por favor. Si no es mucha molestia. —Le dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos, intimidándolo. Surtió efecto y sonreí por dentro. Nadie, repito, nadie debía atreverse a coquetear con Sakura mientras yo la acompañaba.

—S-sí, joven —Respondió nervioso—. En un momento les traigo la orden.

A paso rápido, se dirigió a una puerta y entró ahí. Salió para tomar más órdenes. Sonreí triunfante: Se le veía todo el nerviosismo en la cara, y yo estaba orgullosa de ello.

Oí que abrieron la puerta y me asomé, sospechando quién era. Efectivamente, era _él_. No pude evitar molestarme un poco. Con el codo, golpeé a mi amiga en el brazo y ella lo vio. Sacó su iPhone y envió un WhatsApp a Kuuga. Puso el teléfono de modo que yo pudiera ver todo.

« ¡Kuuga, cariño! ¿Dónde estás?» Escribió ella. Vimos, desde la mesa, como sacaba su celular y tecleaba rápidamente una respuesta.

«En el estudio, haciendo una canción con los chicos.  
¿Y tú? :)» _Mentiroso_, pensé. Sakura puso una cara de decepción y en ese momento quise salir de la mesa e ir, personalmente, a golpearlo. Maldición.

— ¿Qué le digo? —Me preguntó—. ¿Le miento yo también?

—No —Le respondí—. Dile que estás en este café. Él no podrá vernos desde donde está, pero nosotras sí.

—Está bien.

«En la cafetería que abrieron recientemente. ¡Dicen que los cafés de aquí están buenísimos! _Créeme, deberías de estar aquí._» Quise aplaudirle a Sakura, porque sabía que eso último lo había escrito intencionalmente. Era muy astuta.

Ambas observamos como él se ponía nervioso y empezaba a mirar por todos lados, sin embargo, no nos encontró. Por dentro sonreí victoriosa, pero no podía dejar de sentir pena por saber que él estaba mintiéndole a Sakura.

« ¿En serio?  
Oye, tengo que dejarte unos momentos. Vamos a grabar una nueva canción. ¡Adiós, amor!»

Estúpido mentiroso. Vimos como guardaba su celular. Pero no fue eso lo que me enojó, si no que justo en ese momento, iba entrando Honoka, con un vestido cortísimo, elegante pero informal a la vez y maquillada. Traía unos tacones que sonaban por toda la cafetería.

Efectivamente: Eso parecía una cita.

Me giré para volver con Sakura y la vi cabizbaja con sus mechones de pelo cubriendo sus bellos ojos.

—No, no debo llorar —Dijo ella, sonriendo débilmente—. Quizá… Se haya reunido con ella para… para... Que le diera consejos para canciones. Sí, debe ser eso. He oído que Honoka también escribe canciones.

El corazón se me encogió y la abracé. Ella tomó de mi brazo y empezó a llorar.

—Yo lo amo, Misaki —sollozó—. Quizá sean amigos, ¿cierto? Y si son amantes, ¿qué se les va a hacer? Yo no puedo impedirlo…

De repente, ella se soltó y miró a Kuuga. Honoka reía a cada cosa que él le decía, como si le estuviera contando el mejor chiste del mundo. Ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos, y él no parecía molestarse.

Enojada con él y con mí misma —pues yo había aceptado mostrarle esta pesadilla a Sakura— me levanté de la mesa. Sakura me tomó la mano y me dijo que no con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

—Es inútil. Déjalos así.

—No, Saku —Era la primera vez que le negaba una cosa. Ella se sorprendió—. Ese imbécil se merece unas buenas patadas en donde más le duele. Si quiere tener hijos algún día, tendrá que adoptarlos.

—Pero no…

—Sakura. Déjame.

Ella me soltó débilmente y me acerqué a su mesa. Él se volteó y abrió los ojos como platos, igual que Honoka.

Ambos se quedaron sin palabras. Sin embargo, la estúpida rubia de Honoka fue la primera en hablar.

— ¿Nos estabas espiando, estúpido insecto?

—Sí, maldita bubis de plástico —Le dije valientemente, y mi subconsciente se sintió orgulloso al ver que se ofendió bastante, tapándose el pecho con las dos manos—. Veo que tú también caíste en los «encantos» de esta rubia, ¿no? Imbécil. Pero te tengo buenas noticias: Sakura ya no te necesitará. Podrás ser cantante y todo lo que quieras, pero novio de Saku ya no más. Buenas tardes.

— ¡Mis pechos no son de plástico! —Oí que me gritó. La ignoré. Ella era rica, y si se quería poner pechos de plástico, lo hacía.

Le hice una seña a Sakura para que viniera. Observé cómo sus ojos estaban abiertos a tal punto de que parecía que se caerían. Ella asintió y tomó su bolso. Miró de reojo a Kuuga con ojos tristes, llenos de decepción. Ambas salimos de la tienda, sin importarnos el café que habíamos pedido.

Eran las seis de la tarde y ya hacía un viento fresco, así que le di mi chaqueta de cuero café. Ella sonrió tristemente y se la puso en los hombros.

—Todo estará bien. Te lo prometo. No dejaré que nadie más te vuelva a hacer daño, Sakura.

—Gracias Misaki, pero… Puedo cuidarme sola.

—Lo sé, pero…

—No. Has sido muy buena conmigo, y eso no te lo voy a negar. Pero con todo esto… necesito más… espacio para poder digerir todo lo que ha pasado. ¡Y en menos de una hora! —Trató de sonar optimista, pero no le salió muy bien que digamos—. No estoy mal. No estoy tan devastada, créeme.

Suspiré. No tenía otra opción. —Está bien. Pero como me entere de que lloraste…

—Sí, mamá —Ambas reímos—. Ahora me voy a casa. ¡Suerte, Misa! —Dijo mientras corría y movía su mano despidiéndose de mí con una sonrisa.

Le dije adiós con la mano y tomé mi camino para casa. Me sentía muy mal por ella. Todo lo que tuvo que ver en cuarenta minutos. Hasta a mí me había dolido.

Enterarte de que tu novio salía a escondidas con la más falsa, interesada y presumida de la escuela no era algo de lo que querías saber. Me detuve frente a un parque a reflexionar sobre lo sucedido y me dirigí a un columpio. Me senté ahí y miré al suelo. Pobre Sakura. En serio. Ese tipo se merecía unas buenas patadas en el trasero, y algún día de esos se la daría, sin importarme mucho sus fanáticas.

—Anda, qué sorpresa. —Escuché detrás de mí. Me giré y vi a un par de ojos verdes mirándome. Me estremecí. ¿Quién sería?

—Perdona, pero… ¿Quién eres?

— ¿Cómo? ¿No me recuerdas? Si soy el tipo con el que te tropezaste el otro día en Seika. —Juraría que oí un tono burlón en su voz, pero no andaba de humor para soportarlo, y mucho menos para sentirme avergonzada.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Nada. _Casualmente_ pasaba por aquí… —Me pregunté el por qué había enfatizado «casualmente», pero al momento decidí ignorarlo. Molesta, me levanté del columpio y retomé mi camino. Sentí que me tomaba de la cintura. ¡De la cintura!

—Escúchame. Necesito hablar contigo.

—No te conozco en realidad. ¿De qué querrías hablar?

—Lo sé, pero necesito que me hagas un favor. Eres la primera chica que conozco y me cae bien.

Guau. Me sentí alagada. ¿O no debí de estarlo? Bueno, si él lo decía… Pero era un desconocido. No sabía si lo decía de verdad. Mi mamá me había enseñado a no confiar en extraños… Y este tipo era casi un extraño, sí, casi, pues iba en mi misma preparatoria, y sabía su nombre.

— ¿Q-qué quieres? —Dije tartamudeando. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tartamudeaba? ¡Parecía una chica loca que se había dejado llevar por sus encantos! Espera… Dije encantos. Oh, bueno.

—Mira, es simple…

* * *

[? POV]

Sonreí de satisfacción al ver su cara. Estaba sonrojada, y sus ojos que estaban abiertísimos brillaban. Ella se alejó un poco de mí y me confundí. Seguro saldría corriendo. Pero le fui totalmente sincero: Era la primera chica con la que bueno… Me medio-relacionaba y me caía bien, aunque ese fuese mi propósito en la tierra, ¿no?

—Bueno… Me lo pensaré.

—Vamos, dime una respuesta —la presioné, esto me urgía como nunca—. Es esta noche, y no tengo mucho tiempo.

— ¿¡Esta noche?! ¿¡Cómo pretendes…?!

—Mira, sé que es algo inesperado, te comprendo. Pero, casualmente, como ya te dije, te encontré por aquí…

Sonreí. _Casualmente._ Y todavía se la creía…

— ¡Está bien! Pero con una condición.

Maldición, odiaba las condiciones, sobre todo si se trataba de algo urgente. Pero si quería salvarme, debía aceptarlas…

—Dígame.

Calló un momento y me miró a los ojos. No me había fijado, pero tenía unos ojos hermosos. Ámbar y brillantes.

—Nada de vestidos cortos. Mínimo que me lleguen hasta arriba de la rodilla, ¡pero nada más!

Reí. Esta mujer era muy…

—Por supuesto. Eso es lo de menos. Te compraré un vestido y te veo en dos horas.

Oí un suspiro de su parte y asintió. Se despidió de mí y tomó su camino de vuelta a casa. Por alguna extraña razón sonreí, pero decidí ignorar aquello.

_Oh, Misaki Ayuzawa. Eres una mujer misteriosa y diferente a los demás... Eso casi hace olvidarme de mi verdadero propósito contigo, chica..._

* * *

[TERCERA PERSONA POV]

—Perdone señor, ¿sabe usted dónde se encuentra la residencia de los Walker?

— ¿De los Walker? ¿La familia británica billonaria? Mmm… Creo que se encuentra hasta el final de la ciudad. Si no recuerdo mal, viven en una mansión gigante de mármol.

—Oh, muchas gracias, señor —le sonrió—. ¡Qué tenga usted muy buenas noches!

—N… No es nada… Señorita…

—Hana. Por favor, llámeme Hana. Gracias.

Y dicho esto, continuó su camino a la mansión de la tan conocida familia.

Las mujeres que repartían volantes en bikini fuera de las tiendas no llamaban la atención como «Hana». Su vestido de color oro y sus zapatos de tacón plateados con joyas reales eran la envidia de todas las mujeres que entraban a un restaurante fino de por allí. Sin embargo, algo que realmente llamaba la atención de los espectadores era el porqué iba caminando y no en un carro del año con su novio; o quizá una limosina cara con un chofer.

Sus pendientes se movían a la vez que caminaba, causando un reflejo. Eran de diamantes reales, junto a su collar de perlas. Varias mujeres murmuraban entre ellas a quién se lo habrá robado, o con quién se habrá acostado. Pero Hana lo ignoraba. Eran sólo unas envidiosas gente pobre que inventaban cosas para ocultar su rabia de no poder tener esto y aquello.

Finalmente, llegó a un callejón oscuro vacío. Todos sospecharían de una bella dama en ropa fina que entrara ahí, pero no había ningún paseante por el lugar. Cerró los ojos y su piel se volvía negra mientras ella se hacía más pequeña. Sus manos se convertían en alas y sus pies en patitas de cuervo. Lo curioso es que no se formaron dos, si no tres.

Después de su extraña transformación, abrió los ojos. Era más pequeña que un león, sin embargo, aquello asustaría hasta a un puma, porque ni aunque hubiese pasado un accidente nuclear verían un cuervo de tres patas*.

Se elevó hasta los cielos y empezó a volar hasta su destino, dejando montones de plumas negras por su camino. Era, efectivamente, más grande que un cuervo normal. Debido a la gran altura en la que se encontraba, mucha gente la confundiría con un avión, gracias a que medía —más o menos— 90 centímetros.

Su mirada era intimidante en toda la expresión de la palabra y volaba a la velocidad de un rayo. Debía llegar más temprano que nadie; era su misión.

A lo lejos, divisó una enorme mansión con un gran jardín. Descendió hasta el techo y paró allí. Miró a su alrededor, comprobando si había alguien. Aún estaba vacío por fuera.

Volvió a su forma normal y se acomodó el vestido, quitándole unas cuantas plumas. Cautelosa, bajó del techo sin causar ruido y aterrizó en una azotea. Saltó desde allí y cayó a unos cuantos metros de la puerta principal, sin que ninguna de las sirvientas la notara.

Elegantemente, caminó hacia enfrente, como si nada hubiese pasado. Movía su cintura en una forma muy atrevida mientras a paso lento se acercaba. Un mayordomo se dio cuenta de que llegaba, así que, corriendo, se acercó a ella.

—Buenas tardes, señorita. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? —Preguntó nervioso y embobado por la belleza de la mujer.

—Mi nombre es Hana, buen hombre. Vengo a la fiesta de cumpleaños del joven Gerard Walker.

— ¿Hana? Disculpe, pero yo no recuerdo que el amo me hubiera informado de una invitada con ese nombre. ¿Me permite un momento para verificarla en la lista, joven?

—Por supuesto. No tengo mucho apuro.

Y de su chaqueta negra, el mayordomo sacó una tabla con nombres de personas.

—Domyoji Tsukasa*... Makino Tsukushi*... Taiga Aisaka... Igarashi Tora... ¡Ah! ¿Usted es Hana Murasaki?

—Claro.

— ¡Oh, perdone mucho las molestias, joven! —Se disculpó el mayordomo haciendo una reverencia—. Es que se me hacía un poco raro que llegase alguien tan temprano. Pase usted.

Abrió el gran portón, dejando al descubierto una gran habitación con piso de mármol y escaleras del mismo material, pero de color grisáceo, con barandales de madera. Parecía, por más infantil que sonara, un castillo de cuento de hadas; la fantasía de cualquier niña pequeña.

Con una gracia increíble, Hana entró. Sus tacones hacían eco en todo el lugar.

Se dirigió a una mesa donde había vino y alguien captó su atención. Sonrió, cosa que correspondió aquella persona. Él se acercó lentamente a ella y estrecharon manos.

—Hana, qué sorpresa. Pensé que no vendrías. ¿No tenías una agenda ocupada, querida?

—Gerard, tú sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para ti, mi amor —coqueteó con él—. Eres muy importante para mí. Feliz cumpleaños, cariño.

—Muchas gracias, flor*. ¿Y qué te trae por aquí, tan madrugadora?

—Quise llegar temprano a tu fiesta —lo abrazó del cuello—. Quiero... un poco de espacio contigo.

Él soltó una risita de aprobación. —Lo mismo digo.

Se besaron en los labios.

— ¿Y tu hermano, cariño? ¿No está aquí? —Preguntó fingiendo inocencia—. Pensé que sería la primera persona a la que vería al llegar.

Gerard rodó los ojos. —Es mi cumpleaños y preguntas por él. Ya veo. En fin, se fue a dar un paseo antes de venir a cambiarse. Ese maldito ángel es un despreocupado, ¡fácilmente me podrían estar matando enfrente suya y él ni en cuenta! —Hizo un puchero—. Pero no nos preocupemos mucho por él.

—Entiendo. Es que ya sabes, él me mandó aquí para que me ocupara de Takumi y tal...

—Sí, lo sé. Bueno... Los invitados llegarán en media hora más, así que...

— ¡Buenas noches, Gerard! —Se oyó al otro lado del lugar una voz joven—. ¡Oh, veo que estas con Hana, perdona, pero llegué un poco temprano! ¡Espero que no te moleste, señorito!

—Estúpido Tora. Iré a atenderlo, ven conmigo.

—Claro.

Ambos se acercaron al chico. Gerard con una sonrisa forzada y Hana con una expresión neutra, indiferente. Él lo saludó de mano y Tora mostró su sonrisa burlona.

—Perdona por interrumpir tu acto amoroso con Hana, Gerard. Pero... Era inevitable. Se veían tan vulnerables.

—Qué gracioso Tora —rió sarcásticamente—. Ahora te quedarás a ayudarle a las criadas a limpiar el salón después de la fiesta. Hablo en serio.

—Nah, por eso me iré temprano. Así que... ¡Huy, mira! ¡Vino! —Exclamó yéndose disimuladamente hacia la mesa donde estaban los vasos y aquél líquido. Gerard se llevó la mano a la cara, frustrado.

—No sé porqué lo invite. ¡Ah, cierto! Mi abuelo... Yo sé que ese viejo morirá pronto, yo lo sé.

—No lo dudo, cariño.

* * *

— ¿¡C… cómo?! ¿¡Pretendes que lleve esto?!

—Es una fiesta de gente falsa y millonaria. Tienes que ponerte esto, por más... que no sea de tu estilo, Ayuzawa.

— ¡No me digas así!

— ¿Y cómo quieres que te diga? —Rió—. Te llamas Misaki Ayuzawa, ¿no?

—S…sí, pero... Olvídalo.

—En fin. Tienes diez minutos para cambiarte y hacer todo lo que tengas que hacer. Te espero fuera. ¡Suerte! —Y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Ese tipo me tenía más allá del límite de paciencia, pero no lo podía golpear. Habíamos hecho un trato, y tenía que cumplirlo. Suspiré y miré al vestido-pesadilla rojo. No descubría mucho la espalda, pero tampoco tapaba mucho. Era brillante, y me llegaba hasta las rodillas. Era algo casi parecido a lo que había pedido, pero no estaba muy conforme. De hecho, no me sentía especialmente cómoda cerca de él. Sentía un escalofrío siempre que se acercaba. Tenebroso.

Rápidamente me cambié y miré con náuseas los zapatos de tacón que se encontraban a un lado mío. No eran muy altos, como mucho era más alta por tres centímetros. Me agaché para tomarlos y juro que sentí que se me revolvía el estómago al verlos. No era el tipo de cosas que me gustaba poner, los odiaba. De pequeña intenté ponerme unos, pero caí y me rompí un brazo. Fue horrible y doloroso. Desde ese momento le tuve fobia a los tacones. ¡En serio! Pero en fin, tenía que cambiarme rápido.

Me los puse y me paré. Estaba tambaleando, a punto de caerme. Con mucha dificultad abrí la puerta, e increíblemente logré acostumbrarme a los zapatos. Guau. Me sentí orgullosa de mí misma.

Bajé las escaleras cautelosamente, tomándome del barandal para no caerme. Tomé un bolso cualquiera para guardar y salí de la casa. Inhalé profundamente. _Estoy lista, lista_, pensaba.

Takumi me volteó a ver y abrió sus ojos como platos y sus pupilas se dilataron. Por más impresionante que esto suene, vi un sonrojo en su cara. Leve, pero era notable. Vi como su nuez se movía, al parecer negándole el paso a las palabras. Lo había dejado sin aliento. No sabía que decir, me sentía totalmente alagada.

Miró mi bolso y salió de su trance. Rió y me lo quitó, sacando el celular.

— ¡Hey! Dame el bolso.

—No. Este «bolso», que parece de todo menos eso... No es presentable para una ocasión así. Ten —me dio un bolso negro de cuero—, este es más bonito, y si quieres, te lo quedas.

—Gracias, pero yo…

—Nada. Quédatelo, por bien tuyo y mío. Ahora vamos, que he pedido un taxi y no tarda en llegar.

—E… está bien.

* * *

Santo cielo.

¿Esto era una casa o un castillo sacado de un cuento de hadas moderno? ¡Casi me desmayo al entrar! Era gigante, bien adornado y construido. Había muchas personas intercambiándose sonrisas falsas —como bien había predicho Usui— y risas forzadas, todo por tener dinero. Asqueroso.

Él me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacia una mesa donde se encontraba un hombre muy parecido a él con una mujer bastante hermosa.

—Buenas noches, hermano. —Dijo aquel hombre. Guau. Así que eran hermanos... No sé qué me esperaba, la verdad.

—Hola, Gerard —respondió Usui saludándose de mano—. Hana —Saludó a la mujer de al lado—.

— ¿Quién es esta bella dama asiática, Takumi? —Preguntó Gerard. Sentí que debía ofenderme, pero no lo hice.

—Ella es mi acompañante, hermano.

— ¿Tu acompañante? ¡Anda, si ya hiciste una amiga! Pediré unas copas y brindaremos por eso —bromeó y me miró a mí—. Interesante mujer. ¿En dónde se conocieron?

Si le decía que nos habíamos conocido en la escuela, probablemente se burlaría de mí y menospreciaría a su… hermano. Justo cuando iba a hablar, Usui me interrumpió.

—Entré a una cafetería hace dos semanas para relajarme un poco —mintió—. Estaba lleno, y no había mesas disponibles, sólo una. En ella, estaba sentada esta bella dama. Le pedí asiento y platicamos un poco. Finalmente, nos hicimos amigos.

Quise darle unas palmaditas en la espalda a mi «acompañante», por cubrirme. Me limité a sonreírle.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

—Supongo que no sería de tu incumbencia, como el noventa y nueve por ciento de las cosas que hago.

—Bueno, bueno. En fin, ¿qué esperan? ¡Tomen asiento! Bueno, tú no, Takumi. Tengo que hablar contigo en privado. Veme en cinco minutos, en el balcón del segundo piso. No llegues tarde. —Y dicho esto, se levantó de su asiento. Aquél hombre era muy controlador por lo que veía, y si quería algo, tenían que cumplirlo... Pues quién sabe qué pasaría.

Oí a Usui suspirar. —Ya vuelvo. Siéntate y platica con Hana. Seguro te caerá bien. —Sonrió y subió las escaleras. ¿De qué hablarían?

Me volteé y vi a la chica mirándome con una sonrisa. Le correspondí.

—Hola, mi nombre es Hana. ¿El tuyo cuál es? —Me preguntó cálidamente. Nuevo récord: Cinco segundos y ya me caía bien.

—Ayuzawa... Ayuzawa Misaki.

— ¡Qué bello nombre! ¿Cuántos años tienes? Yo tengo veintidós.

—Yo diecisiete.

—Guau. Aún eres muy joven. Disfruta la vida.

—Tú también eres joven. Veintidós años es como tener diecisiete —le comenté. Parecía toda una experta en este tema—, sólo que con números diferentes.

—Toda la razón querida. Mmm… ¿Quieres… una copa de vino?

—Lo siento, aún soy menor.

— ¡No importa! Un traguito no hace daño, anda.

—A mi madre no le gustará mucho esto...

—Vamos. Un traguito y me contento. Por favor. —Hizo un puchero. Suspiré y tomé una copa. Bebí un pequeño trago y arrugué la nariz. No era asqueroso, pero tampoco algo buenísimo.

Hana rió. —Vaya, creo que no debí haberte obligado. Y bien, ¿qué te gusta de Takumi?

Me sonrojé. — ¿Q…qué?

— ¡Que si qué te gusta, querida! Eres una suertuda en ser su amiga. Todas, repito, todas las chicas de su escuela van de rodillas detrás de él, suplicándole una cita o por lo menos contacto visual. ¡Créeme, eres la primera amiga de Takumi!

¿En serio? Madre mía. Tanto halago me revolvía la cabeza. Demasiado.

—Bueno… supongo que... Sus ojos son bonitos.

— ¡Sus ojos! Son dos esmeraldas preciosas, bien pulidas. Con ganas de ponérmelos de collar, pero bueno...

Reí. Esta mujer me caía bastante bien.

Pero no me daba mucha confianza, y no sabía por qué...

* * *

[Takumi POV]

—Veo que tienes una muy buena acompañante, Takumi. Nada mal, eh. Nada mal... Creo que ambos tenemos cierto fanatismo por las japonesas.

—Sí —respondí sin muchas ganas—. ¿Para qué me llamaste? ¿Y por qué ella está aquí?

—Eh, tranquilo. Una por una. Mira, te llamé por una cosa. ¿Recuerdas a la chica que invité para que socializaras con ella?

—Sí.

—Pues mira, ¡justo acaba de llegar! ¡Mayelin, puedes pasar!

Y en el balcón apareció la figura de una mujer más o menos de la edad de Misaki. Rubia, con cabello ondulado hasta la cintura y un lunar en el hombro. Sus ojos eran violetas, muy profundos; y su estatura era baja, pero tenía un físico aceptable. Típica niña rica consentida.

— ¡Tú debes de ser Takumi! —Corrió hacia mí y me abrazó. El olor de su perfume caro entraba por mi nariz y me mareaba. ¿Por qué las mujeres tenían esa costumbre de ponerse muchísimo perfume, y encima fuerte?

—Un gusto.

— ¡Ay, qué cortón eres! —La tipa en cuestión tenía una voz chillona y hablaba fortísimo y no se callaba. Mis tímpanos pedían piedad—. ¡Qué sexy eres! ¿No te lo han dicho? ¡Pues yo ya te lo dije! Digo, por si te sentías solo… ¡Ah, tu cabello es suavísimo! ¿Qué champú usas? ¡Para ponérmelo yo también! Anda, pero que bonitos ojos…

Y dale con el habla. No se callaba. Tenía, probablemente, la sonrisa más forzada que había hecho en mi vida. Unas ganas terribles de ponerle cinta en la boca me seducían, pero yo era más fuerte... hasta que se demostrara lo contrario.

No se soltaba del abrazo, y su perfume estaba a punto de matarme. Veía como el maldito de Gerard sonría de satisfacción al verme sufrir, pero también al ver que la chica lo pasaba muy bien…

—Mira, podré ser bajita. ¡Pero tengo un corazón enorme, créeme!

Y unas cuerdas vocales imparables...

—Bueno, Mayelin —interrumpió Gerard. Por primera vez quise decirle gracias—. Pasemos dentro, que está empezando a hacer frío.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Ven, Takumi! —Y me tomó del brazo, jalándome con fuerza.

Ayuda, eso era lo que necesitaba. Y Misaki era la persona indicada para hacerlo.

* * *

¡Uf, récord! 4,000+ palabras. Me he superado a mí misma. Primero, 900 palabras, luego 1500, 2000 y terminando en 4000. Si sigo con esta altísima autoestima, seguro llegaré a las 6000 :).

¿Qué opinan? A mí me gustó este capítulo. Sé que casi nadie —más que uno, it's something— dejó review por la casi nula aparición de Usui. Lo sé y lo siento. Pero me gusta enfocarme en un personaje a la vez. ¡Menuda aspirante-a-escritora soy!

Si me dejan una review, continuaré lo más pronto que pueda. Quizá el domingo o el lunes (18 de Noviembre, por ahí).

¡Review, por favor! :D


	5. V Pordiosera

[TERCERA PERSONA]

Mayelin miraba con ojos coquetos a Takumi, quien la ignoraba por completo.

—Y bien… Takumi. ¿En qué deseas trabajar cuando crezcas? Claro, aparte de jefe de la empresa Walker.

—Quizá de doctor. No lo sé todavía.

— ¡De doctor! —Exclamó la rubia—. ¿Y me curarás cuando vaya enferma?

—Ese es el trabajo de un doctor, ¿no?

La chica soltó una risa chillona, haciendo que el rubio tratara de taparse los oídos. — ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Qué cómico y bello eres! ¿Ya te lo he dicho antes?

Misaki miraba todo desde el otro extremo de la mesa aguantando una risa, pero sintiendo un poco de enojo en su interior sin saber el porqué. Usui la observó rápidamente y ella desvió la vista, sonrojada, sintiendo al rubio sonreír.

Volvió la vista y observó a Mayelin mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? —Preguntó la voz chillona de repente, tomando a la asiática por sorpresa.

—Es mi acompañante. Su nombre es Misaki. No la trates así. —Interrumpió el chico.

—Oh, ya veo —respondió sin muchos ánimos—. Es que pensé que no dejaban entrar pordioseras a este tipo de fiestas, lo siento.

— ¡Mayelin! —La regañó Hana—. ¿Qué clase de modales son esos?

—Señorita Hana —aclaró su voz—, yo sólo estaba siendo honesta.

Aquella chica, por varias razones, le recordaba a Honoka. Sentía unas terribles ganas de golpearla, pero no podía quedar mal ante multimillonarios. Y especialmente con Takumi, pues le estaba haciendo un favor. Una promesa.

—Me agrada que seas honesta, Maye. Pero tienes que saber algo —tomó una copa de vino y la bebió—: La honestidad no es decir cosas negativas a diestra y siniestra. No. Es decir lo que sientes al respecto, y si no te sientes cómoda, decírselo. Así que un poco más de respeto a esta bella dama que nos acompaña esta noche. ¿Cierto, Misaki?

La chica de ojos ámbar asintió algo avergonzada y halagada.

—No me siento cómoda con esta «señorita» asiática de procedencia dudosa, señorita Hana —miró a Misaki—. ¿Eres prima, hermana, tía, novia o prometida de Takumi?

— ¿Q…qué? —Preguntó Misaki, más roja que un tomate—. No… Y…Yo sólo soy una amiga de él, nada más.

Hubo un silencio de alrededor dos minutos en la mesa, hasta que Mayelin rompió el hielo.

— ¡Anda, habérmelo dicho, mujer! Pensé que eras su amante o algo y me puse celosa. ¡Perdóname mucho! Y dime, ¿quién es tu familia?

Aquél cambio de humor sorprendió bastante a la chica.

— ¿Mi familia?

— ¡Sí, tu familia! ¿Qué empresas domina? ¿O terrenos? ¡O no me digas! ¡Si tiene una cadena de hoteles como la mía, te haré mi mejor amiga por siempre!

—B…bueno… —no sabía qué responder—. Mi mamá es maestra.

— ¿Maestra? ¡Guau! ¿Maestra de qué? ¿Enseña artes? ¿En qué colegio? ¿Música, danza?

—De… De deportes.

— ¡Deportes! Recuerdo que mi materia favorita en la escuela era deportes. ¡Ahora mírame! Gracias a ello tengo este cuerpazo.

Misaki no estaba irritada por su voz —en parte sí—, si no por las preguntas tan incómodas que le proporcionaba la chica. Necesitaba alguien que la salvara. Y pronto.

Miró a Takumi y observó que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, como burlándose. Ella frunció el ceño, pero no hizo nada más que intensificar la burla hacia ella. «Ahora sufre por mí.»

— ¿Y en qué escuela, colegio, preparatoria, universidad, enseña deportes? —Preguntó Mayelin. Oh no. La peor pregunta que se esperaba había llegado. Maldición. Pero tenía que ser honesta. No le gustaba ser falsa como el noventa y cinco por ciento de las personas en aquella fiesta.

—En la preparatoria Seika.

La sonrisa de Mayelin desapareció instantáneamente. Se acomodó en su silla y le pidió a un mayordomo que pasaba por ahí que le sirviera un poco de vino. Misaki estaba confusa.

—Ya veo. ¿Esa escuela de pobretones? No puede ser. ¡Alguien saque a esta pordio…!

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Hana derramó vino blanco _accidentalmente_ en el vestido de la joven. La rubia gritó horrorizada, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

— ¿Se puede saber qué acabas de hacer? —Susurró Gerard a su acompañante.

—Deteniendo a esta chica maleducada —respondió en voz alta—. ¿Y es de una familia rica donde enseñan modales? ¡Madre mía!

—Hana… Por favor, no te rebajes a su nivel. —Dijo Gerard.

— ¡Te oí, maldito anciano! —Gritó furiosa Mayelin.

—Tengo veinticuatro años, querida. —Respondió él tratando de mantener su compostura.

— ¡Me da igual! Vámonos Takumi —lo tomó del brazo—, no merecemos estar en esta sucia mesa. Acompáñame al balcón.

Ambos se fueron del lugar, no obstante, el rubio iba forzado y con una cara de pocos amigos. La iba a pasar muy mal...

* * *

[TAKUMI]

— ¿Por qué traes de acompañante a una pordiosera? ¡No entiendo!

— ¿Perdona?

—La chica que trajiste de acompañante. Digo, su mamá trabaja de maestra de deportes en una escuela… Bueno… de pobres.

— ¿Y?

— ¡Que no es para nada bonito eso!

—Y me tiene que importar porque…

— ¡Porque no es millonaria como nosotros! ¿Por qué saldrías con alguien como ella? —Bufó con su voz chillona, desgarrándome los oídos.

—El hecho de que no sea de la clase alta como nosotros —me acerqué a ella, intimidándola con la mirada—, no me importa en lo absoluto. ¿Entendido? Ella tiene más modales que tú, eso te lo aseguro.

— ¡Pero…!

—Nada. Ahora vuelvo dentro, que mira, te seré sincero: No me caes bien en lo absoluto.

Y me marché de allí, dejando a una Mayelin confusa y seguramente, con ganas de matar a mi acompañante Misaki.

Llegué a la mesa y no vi a Ayuzawa sentada. Hana se levantó y se acercó a mí. Por instinto, me alejé unos centímetros. Esa mujer no me daba confianza en lo absoluto, y por _algo_ sería...

—Si te preguntas por Misaki, fue al baño. Dijo que se sentía un poco mareada.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? —Pregunté enojado.

—Yo nada. Creo que fue por lo de Mayelin.

—Bueno, eso sí te lo creo un poco. Pero en serio, ¿de qué hablaron durante mi ausencia?

—Yo no hablo a espaldas de nadie.

—Ajá —respondí sarcásticamente—. Y mira, allá va pasando el elefante rosa volador con alas de pato.

—Joven Takumi, no me responda así o juro que terminaré con mi propósito con usted aquí mismo.

—Hm... ¿En frente de tanto millonario?

—Sí. No me subestime. —Y dicho eso, volvió con Gerard.

Aquella no era mi noche. Había conocido a Mayelin, Hana había hecho su aparición, Misaki se había ofendido y yo estaba amenazado. Perfecto.

Me dirigí al baño y abrí la puerta lentamente. Observé a Misaki buscando algo en su bolso y me acerqué a ella.

—Hey —la saludé—, ¿pasa algo?

—N... no. Sólo me siento un poco mal, gracias.

— ¿Quieres irte a casa ya?

Silenció un momento. La miré un poco confuso, buscando una respuesta. Finalmente, ella se volteó hacia mí y asintió.

—Sí. Creo que será lo mejor... Además, mi madre no sabe que estoy aquí.

Espera, ¿qué?

— ¿Cómo que no sabe?

Vi como ella apretaba los puños.

—No me deja salir por las noches. Jamás. Ni con amigos.

— ¿Te molestaría si pregunto el porqué?

Oí que soltó un suspiro. Sabía más o menos la respuesta, pero necesitaba oírla de ella.

—No lo sé. Me tiene muy sobreprotegida en ese aspecto. Según ella, teme que me dé un ataque de asma. Pero no la entiendo. Tengo inhaladores a morir y los llevo conmigo a todas partes... Además, ¡no me da un ataque desde hace ocho años! ¿A qué le teme?

Guau. Era asmática. Eso no lo sabía. No me lo habían dicho.

—Todas las madres tienen sus momentos de sobreprotección, Misa.

—Lo sé, pero... Desde que nací, hasta ahora, me protege como si fuera una niña de cinco años caminando sobre un hilo encima de un volcán —rió—. Si tiene algún problema conmigo, o duda de que pueda cuidarme yo sola, que me lo diga...

Sentí un poco de pena por ella. Sabía exactamente la razón por la que su madre, Minako Ayuzawa, no la dejaba salir. Y no era necesariamente por el asma.

—Tú... Sufres de insomnio, ¿no? —Le dije, más que una pregunta, una afirmación.

Me miró confusa, como preguntándome el porqué sabía eso.

—Sí... ¿Cómo...?

—La psicóloga de la preparatoria me dijo —mentí—. Sufres de alucinaciones a causa de ello, ¿cierto?

Asintió con la cabeza y continué. — ¿Qué clase de alucinaciones?

— ¡Oye, oye! —Exclamó, tomándome por sorpresa—. ¿Por qué este cambio de tema tan radical? ¿Y por qué quieres saber sobre mis problemas del sueño?

Me acerqué a ella lentamente hasta acorralarla en la pared. Ella se sonrojó fuertemente y sonreí un poco.

—Porque me interesas, Ayuzawa.

* * *

[TERCERA PERSONA]

— ¡Misaki, ya estoy en casa! —Gritó una voz dulce en la puerta.

— ¿Misaki? —Dijo inspeccionando la sala de estar—. Seguro dormirá...

La señora subió a la habitación de su hija y abrió la puerta lentamente. Vio un bulto en la cama tapado con una cobija y sonrió.

—Seguro estarás un poco cansada, ¿no?

Se dirigió lentamente hacia el bulto y lo destapó. Su sonrisa desapareció instantáneamente al no ver a su preciada hija dormida. En cambio, estaba la camisa azul de Misaki y unos pantalones cortos. Corrió hacia abajo buscándola por todas partes pero no la encontró. Su preocupación aumentaba a cada segundo, hasta explotar.

— ¡Misaki Ayuzawa! —Gritó. No respondió nadie. Seguro está en la casa de la vecina, pensó. Corrió hacia allá y tocó la puerta nerviosamente. La vecina abrió.

— ¿Minako? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó amablemente.

—Ay, señora Tsuki. ¿No está mi hija aquí?

— ¿Misaki? No, no. Hace una hora la vi salir con un chico bastante apuesto. ¡No me diga! —Chilló como adolescente—. ¿Su hija ya tiene novio? ¡Qué emoción!

— ¿¡Con un chico?! ¿¡A dónde se fue?!

—Pues no lo sé. Por lo que vi, Misa iba vestida muy hermosa. Al parecer iban a una cita, o a una fiesta. No sé, sinceramente.

— ¿¡Cómo?! Bueno, perdona las molestias. Gracias.

—No hay de qué...

Minako volvió a su casa rápidamente y tomó su celular. Marcó el número de Misaki con impaciencia y contestaron.

— _¿Eh? ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla? ¿Sakura?_

— ¡Misaki Ayuzawa! ¡Necesito que me digas dónde estás y con quién!

— _¿Ah? ¡Mamá! Qué... Sorpresa. ¿Qué hiciste de cenar?_

— ¡No me cambies de tema! ¡Sé que saliste de casa, y es de noche! ¿Con quién y dónde estás?

—_D...descuida, mamá. Ya vuelvo a casa._

— ¡Dime con quién estás!

No se escuchó nada en el teléfono. — ¿Misaki? ¿¡Sigues ahí?!

—_Sí, mamá. Estoy con... un amigo._

— ¿Amigo? ¿Quién? ¿Lo conozco? Sabes que aunque si lo conociera, tienes prohibido salir de noche, señorita. Vuelve a casa, ya.

—_Voy..._

— ¿Dónde estás?

—_En una fiesta._

— ¡En una fiesta! Claro que sí —exclamó enojada—. Espero que no hayas bebido nada de alcohol, ni que hayas hablado con ningún extraño. ¿¡Entendiste?!

—_S… sí._

—Perfecto. Te quiero en casa dentro de diez minutos. O si no... No sabes lo que pasará.

—_Voy_. —Y colgó. Minako se frotó la frente con los dedos. Le dolía la cabeza. Su hija era un dolor de cabeza a veces. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que su hija entendiera que no podía tener la misma libertad que tenían los otros jóvenes? Minako perfectamente dejaría que su hija anduviera por allí, pero no era el caso. Misaki era una reliquia, un tesoro. No podía dejarse a la intemperie así porque sí. Si algo llegara a pasarle, Minako sufriría todas las consecuencias, y ya había sufrido bastante en toda su vida como para sufrir más, y tampoco permitiría que su _hija_ sufriera; con el asma era ya suficiente.

Sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar. Se había angustiado bastantes veces por Misaki, debería ser normal para ella verla romper una regla, pero no podía permitirse eso. Debía ser fuerte. Tenía que darle ese ejemplo a su hija.

Porque en cualquier momento, ella estaría expuesta, y Minako no podría hacer nada para protegerla.

* * *

**Sábado.**

Había un letrero enorme cubierto con cristal escrito con letras de oro en la entrada del club deportivo:

"¡Bienvenidos al décimo torneo de voleibol de Miyabigaoka!"

Lo miré y me puse un poco nerviosa. Según los rumores, Miyabigaoka era una de las mejores preparatorias en la cuestión de voleibol, pues siempre quedaban en primero lugar. Según Sakura, aquella preparatoria había vencido un equipo extranjero mixto. Se me tensó el cuerpo.

Pero nosotros estábamos allí para demostrarles una cosa: Que aunque nuestra escuela no sea de gente millonaria, podíamos darles una lección.

Alguien me tocó los hombros y vi a Sakura sonriéndome. No parecía que hace días atrás su novio la hubiese engañado; se veía incluso mucho más feliz que antes. Me pareció raro, pero decidí no tocar tema.

—Misaki, ¿estás lista?

—Yo siempre estoy lista.

Ella rió. — ¡Ese es el espíritu! Hay que darles una lección bien fuerte, ¡pues esta vez el dinero no les ayudará!

— ¡Sí!

Ambas reímos al unísono.

— ¿Y qué pasó con tu madre? —Preguntó de repente.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Con tu madre! ¿Qué te dijo después de que llegaras con Takumi de la fiesta?

—Ah... Bueno, me regaño como si no hubiera un mañana y tiró mi portátil por la ventana. Dice que si ahora necesito hacer trabajos, que los haga en la biblioteca de la escuela.

—Ouch.

—Lo sé.

— ¿O sea que ya no podremos hablarnos por Skype mientras estemos de vacaciones? —Hizo un puchero—. ¡Iré a reclamarle a la señora Minako!

Reí. —Tal vez me descargue el Skype móvil.

— ¡Eu! ¡Claro que no! Dicen que es terrible.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Sí! Dicen que se cortan las llamadas y que va muy lento.

—Bueno... Entonces nos hablaremos por mensajes, llamadas y WhatsApp.

— ¡Claro! —Me abrazó—. ¿Eh? ¡Mira, ya va empezar! ¡Rápido, hay que ponernos nuestras camisas, ven, ven!

Y me llevó hacia el vestíbulo.

Santo Dios.

Los vestíbulos tenían puertas para que cada una de las chicas se metiera allí a cambiarse. Había como sesenta, todos bien decorados y hechos. ¡Hasta había un guardarropa!

Me metí a uno y tomé mi camiseta negra con amarillo. _Ayuzawa, 02_. Sí, 02. Porque casualmente, Usui Takumi tenía el número 01.

Me puse las calcetas largas de color negro y mis zapatos deportivos. Me hice una cola de caballo con una liga que me había prestado Sakura. Estaba lista, ¡listísima! Si le había ganado a un equipo de chicas de veinticuatro años, podía vencer a niñas y niños ricos de mi edad. Me emocionaba en tan sólo pensar en mi equipo cargando una copa de oro.

Cuando salí ya no había nadie, pues todas se habían marchado hacia el torneo. Faltaban cinco minutos. Busqué mi mochila y no la encontré por ninguna parte, causando que me alarmara mucho.

Empecé a tirar todo lo que viera. Seguro una de las chicas me había gastado una broma.

— ¿Buscas esto, Mi-sa-ki? —Escuché una voz detrás de mí y la reconocí instantáneamente. _Honoka_. Maldición, yo sólo quería mi mochila.

—Ah, la encontraste —me limité a responder—. Gracias.

Y cuando la iba a tomar, la hizo para atrás.

—No, no. Esta es mi venganza por ponerme en ridículo frente a una estrella del J-Rock.

—Te lo merecías, anoréxica. Ahora dame mi mochila.

— ¿Anoréxica? ¡Anoréxica tú, plana! Si tuvieras un cuerpo bueno, tuvieras... Pechos. Pero por lo que veo, te faltan...

—Yo no me gasto la quincena de mi mamá en operaciones.

— ¡Que no son operadas, estúpida babosa! —Dijo, soltándome una fuerte y dolorosa cachetada. Caí al suelo de inmediato.

—Por favor, mi mochila. —Oh no. Empecé a sentir esa sensación que me daba en el pecho cuando iba a tener un ataque asmático. Maldición, maldición.

—Anda, ¿qué te pasa? —Dijo poniéndome la mochila en la cara—. ¿Te falta aire?

—Mi... Mochila, por favor. —Me estaba quedando sin aire, me costaba respirar y mi inhalador estaba allí dentro.

—Huy, un ataque de asma. Mejor llamo a la policía, ¿no crees? A ver —sacó mi celular—. Ah, no tienes el número de la policía. ¡Ah, que no tengo que llamar a la policía, al hospital! Es verdad... Mmm... ¿Cuál era su número? ¿Lo recuerdas? Porque yo no...

—Por favor... No puedo... Respirar.

— ¡Yo tampoco podía respirar de la vergüenza que sentí aquél día! Qué casualidad. Ahora estamos a mano, ¿no? —Vi una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios.

—Ayuda...

Todo se veía borroso, pero vi como alguien entró por la puerta, le quitó la mochila a Honoka y me la dio. Acto seguido, sacó el inhalador y me lo entregó. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo usé. Me sentía mejor que nunca.

—Gra... —Paré en seco al ver quién era. Él. Usui Takumi. —…cias.

Sonrió, como si estuviera agradecido de que me encontrara bien. Miró a Honoka y pude ver un escalofrío en ella:

— ¿Qué se supone que hacías, Honoka Ise?

—Y…yo... Estaba... ¡Jugando! Sí. Con... Misaki.

— ¿Y cómo se llamaba el juego?

—Ah... Este... ¿¡Qué haces en el vestidor de chicas?! ¡Iré con el director de la institución y...!

—Pues yo iré con la señora Minako a decirle qué barbaridades hacía con su hija.

— ¡No!

—Bien. Entonces —se acercó a ella—, como me entere de que le vuelves hacer daño a mí Misaki... No me importará que seas del género femenino, ¿oíste?

— ¡S... sí!

—Excelente. Ahora, fuera. —Dijo él con tono grave, mientras Honoka obedecía y salía corriendo de allí. Él volvió conmigo y me miró angustiado:

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Me sonrojé. Pero no por aquella pregunta, si no porque había dicho _mí Misaki_. ¿Por qué?

—Sí.

— ¿Crees que podrás jugar?

— ¡Por supuesto! —Respondí como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Por más que me esté sangrando una pierna o me estén cortando la cabeza, no defraudaría a Seika. ¡Por ningún motivo!

Oí una risita de parte de él. —Sí, pero creo que te deberías preocupar más por tu persona.

Y se fue, dejándome confusa. Él me había dado un consejo. Que me preocupara más por mí. _Pero la seguridad y felicidad de los demás es primero_, pensé.

Decidí ignorarlo, pues ¿por qué tendría que creerle a una persona que acababa de conocer? Digo, fui a una fiesta con él y todo lo que quiera, pero aún era un extraño para mí. Con cuidado me levanté del suelo y guardé el inhalador en la mochila. Salí del vestíbulo y observé a las chicas y chicos y a mi madre, la cual ya estaba haciendo los equipos. Corrí, pero con mucha precaución para no causarme otro ataque. No sabía si decirle sobre lo ocurrido o no, pero para no angustiarla más —que aún se encontraba preocupada por aquella noche—, decidí no hacerlo.

Ella me miró en desaprobación al ver que llegaba cinco minutos tarde, pero me disculpé con la mirada.

—Erika, Shizuko y Hinata; Misaki, Honoka y Takumi, y... Sakura entrarán. ¿¡Están listos?!

— ¡Sí!

— ¿¡Listos?!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Bien, vamos a por ellos!

Nos pusimos en la cancha en posición y empezó el juego. Miyabigaoka era un rival duro, pero no dejaríamos que nos venciera. A penas unos diez minutos después, el marcador estaba:

**SEIKA 7 – MIYABIGAOKA 6.**

Un punto más y nos empataban. Aunque si bien no debíamos preocuparnos mucho —pues el juego acababa cuando algún equipo llegara a los 24—, la actitud de Honoka conmigo me estaba estropeando. Me lanzaba miradas de acoso siempre cuando podía, y de vez en cuando me metía el pie. De hecho, me caí una vez, y ella se «disculpó», pues mi madre observaba todo desde la banca.

Estábamos en posición, 20-19, decía el marcador. Sentí que Honoka me tocó el hombro, así que me volteé. Ella estaba como si no hubiese pasado nada. La ignoré. Volvió a hacerlo. La volví a ignorar; pero no se calmaba hasta que le grité:

— ¿¡Quieres calmarte?! Por favor, gracias. Es un juego serio.

—Huy, perdona. —Dijo petulante.

Bufé y seguí en posición. Tiraron el balón y me preparé, pero Honoka se puso en medio, y justo cuando creí que iba a golpear el balón, se quitó y me golpeó en la cara. Gruñí de dolor, pero seguí en pie y golpeé de nuevo la pelota, mandándola al equipo contrario.

Vi como una sonrisa diabólicamente terrorífica aparecía en la cara de la rubia, molestándome demasiado. Mi cara estaba roja y dolía como el infierno. Sí, Miyabigaoka tenía buenos brazos para el saque.

Takumi me tocó disimuladamente con el brazo. Iba a decirme algo, pero sonó el silbato para que el equipo contrario sacara. Negó con la cabeza, como diciéndome «olvídalo», pero me era imposible.

Y justo cuando le iba a preguntar qué quería decirme, oí a Hinata gritarme:

— ¡Cuidado, Misaki!

* * *

_19/11/2013, 03:04 p.m._

Empecé a escribir este capítulo el viernes, para subirlo ayer lunes. Pero por problemas escolares y familiares, me fue imposible continuarlo.

Espero que les haya gustado, y sé que brotaron más dudas que respuestas acerca de la historia, pero bueno…

¿Review?


	6. VI Encuentro I

Y caí. Mi cara dolía y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. La enfermera me había dado unas pastillas para calmar el dolor, pero había pasado media hora y no surtía efecto.

Desde las ventanas veía como mi equipo jugaba y hacía un buen trabajo tratando de ganarle a Miyabigaoka. Mi madre se encontraba a mi lado —prestándome poca atención viendo el partido— después de aquél incidente.

— ¡Au! —Exclamé. Mi cabeza empezó a doler exageradamente y mamá volteó de inmediato.

— ¿Pasa algo, cariño? —Preguntó sumamente angustiada.

—Es que me duele la cabeza, lo siento.

—Oh, eso —dijo un poco aliviada—. Descansa un poco, cielo. Se te quitará en cuanto despiertes. Eso te lo aseguro.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes por el partido. Sabrás quién ganó y quién perdió después. Ahora necesitas reposar, que el dolor no se irá por arte de magia, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo...

—_Misaki Ayuzawa…_

— _¿Q… quién eres?_

— _¿Realmente quieres saber?_

_Silencio. La chica se había quedado sin palabras, y no era porque no tuviese nada que decir; el miedo la había invadido por completo. Aquél ser de ojos completamente negros, profundos pero vacíos la intimidaba de una forma horrible. Era gigante y vestía un gran trozo de tela negra que cubría su cuerpo. Su boca formaba una sonrisa macabra, pues mostraba los dientes afilados de aquella… cosa._

—_Soy tu mayor miedo, esta cosa que soy yo. Sí, seguramente pensarás que soy horrible, pero seamos sinceros los dos. Ningún miedo es hermoso._

— _¿Q… qué?_

_Él extendió su mano y la agarró de un tirón. Ella gritó del susto; no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Se retorcía en el puño de «su miedo» tratando de escapar, pero era imposible._

— _¡Suéltame por favor!_

—_No. Por fin te tengo cara a cara. Por fin haré lo que no he podido hacer desde hace diecisiete años, mujer. Y como sé que este no será un trabajo fácil, necesitaré ayuda. ¡Tak!_

_Del fondo de la sala se asomó una cabellera rubia con unos penetrantes ojos verdes. Misaki sentía que lo conocía, y lo conocía, pero su nombre no le llegaba al pensamiento. Tenía unas enormes alas negras de las cuales sacó una espada afilada del mismo color. La cosa soltó a la chica y ella cayó al suelo soltando un chillido de dolor. _

_Oía pasos cada vez más cerca y trató de sentarse, pero el dolor le era más fuerte aún. Aquellos profundos y tenebrosos ojos verdes se acercaban más y más, y Misaki no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Sudaba frío y su cuerpo temblaba; en resumen, estaba muerta de miedo._

_Cuando él se acercó lo suficiente, ella trató de correr, pero sus piernas no se movían. Quizá era por el dolor._

_De un momento a otro, sintió un terrible dolor en la espalda, punzante y profundo. Sentía la sangre salir de su cuerpo mientras se volvía fría. Su expresión era de un dolor puro y sincero, parecía incluso que se podía contagiar. _

_Y lo último que se escuchó, fue un grito…_

Me desperté sudando frío. Eso había sido todo un sueño.

¿Cierto?

Mi madre no estaba a mi lado y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. Aquél aire frío que tocaba mi piel de vez en cuando se encontraba presente en la habitación. Miré a los lados y observé la puerta abrirse lentamente, haciendo un chillido mientras mi corazón latía con fuerza.

Brinqué de la camilla cuando la puerta se abrió y un grito se atoró en mi gargana.

En ella, estaba parado Usui Takumi, de espaldas a la pared. Un silencio incómodo se esparció por toda la habitación. La incomodidad incluso se podía tocar.

—Tu madre me contó que te encontrabas mejor —rompió la tensión él—. Me alegro.

—S… sí. Gracias por tu… preocupación. ¿Hace cuanto terminó el partido?

—Una hora. Ganamos nosotros por un pelo.

— ¿Por un pelo? ¿Por qué?

—Una de las chicas del equipo contrario golpeó sin querer a Honoka en la cara con el balón y se puso a hacer un drama. Se empezaron a pelear y ambas fueron descalificadas. Ya que tú y Honoka, las mejores jugadoras no se encontraban, nos costó mucho ganar. Pero ya tú sabes, mis habilidades no son en vano —sonrió engreídamente y me molesté—. En fin…

— ¿Dónde están todos ahora? —Pregunté. Necesitaba contarle a Sakura sobre mi sueño en aquél instante o no dormiría en semanas.

—Comiendo en la cafetería. Yo estaba allí, pero llegaron unas chicas y empezaron a coquetearme. Tú sabes, odio eso.

Miré por la ventana el edificio de enfrente en donde se encontraba la cafetería. Desde fuera se veía gigante y no dudaba que por dentro fuera igual. Oí unos pasos acercarse a mí y me volteé de nuevo, para ver a Takumi sentado al borde de mi cama, bostezando.

Aún no terminaba de entender cómo un japonés podía tener ciertos rasgos. Sí, hay japoneses rubios, pero de ojos verdes con tal tonalidad dudaba yo que hubiese. Sus ojos ciertamente no eran asiáticos; ni muy pequeños pero tampoco exagerando. La posibilidad de que uno de sus padres fuera estadounidense o algo pasó por mi cabeza. Sí, eso debía ser. Quería preguntarle, pero la verdad, si a mí me hubiesen preguntado en aquél momento algo relacionado a mi familia no hubiera contestado. Era un tema personal del cual no decidía hablar a menos que fuera con Sakura y muy raramente con Erika. Prefería mantener mi vida privada alejada de los demás, no me gustaba que se preocuparan por mí, no era anti social, pero el hecho de tener a personas mirándome con cara de «Pobre chica, ayudémosla» me incomodaba en cierto punto.

—Y… ¿Qué me cuentas de ti, Ayuzawa Misaki? —Genial. Justo lo que estaba pensando hacia unos momentos. Él parecía haber leído mi mente y haber preguntado aquello para molestarme, pero decidí descartar esa idea. No quería parecer una loca.

—Tengo diecisiete. Estoy por cumplir dieciocho. Mi mamá es la entrenadora.

Él soltó una risa y lo consideré como una burla. Lo miré fijamente tratando de intimidarlo, pero al parecer no funcionó ni pareciera que pudiese funcionar.

—Pero si eso ya lo sé —contestó—. Estoy interesado por saber de qué vives. ¿Trabajas? ¿Te mantienes de tu madre?

Eso sí que me había ofendido. Traté de levantarme bruscamente de la camilla para irlo a golpear en la cara directamente, pero mi dolor de cabeza dijo que no y me devolvió, haciendo que yo soltara un gruñido.

—Mira lo que pasa cuando te alteras. Será mejor cambiar de tema.

—Si no quieres que te rompa una costilla, sí, deberías considerarlo.

Rió de una forma bastante… ¿Linda? Maldición, no. No debería de estar pensando eso. ¿Por qué pensé aquello? Ahora no podría dormir pensando en eso. Yo misma me humillaba. No había necesidad de aquella Mayelin para ponerme roja como un tomate.

Me miró directamente a los ojos y traté de descifrar su expresión, pero sus ojos se encontraban indescifrables, incapaces de leer. Ya no tenía más una sonrisa en la cara, en cambio, me miraba seriamente; parecía que me estaba revisando y eso me perturbaba un poco. Inconscientemente, retrocedí y decidí preguntar algo que a mí parecer era demasiado incómodo pero llevaba aquella duda en mente desde hace días, prácticamente desde que lo conocí:

— ¿Por qué te intereso?

No apartó su vista de mí, sin embargo pareció sorprenderse un poco. Lo había tomado por sorpresa y me sentí orgullosa, sabiendo que había sorprendido a un chico… ¿Malo, debería decir?

—Tu forma de ser —murmuró—. Eres diferente a cualquier otra chica aquí en la escuela. Ruda, no te preocupas mucho por tu apariencia física pero aún así eres hermosa —me sonrojé. ¡Vaya cumplido!—, y tienes esos ojos tan brillantes y hermosos que hipnotizan a cualquiera, además de un talento enorme para los deportes, sí, cualquiera y el dibujo.

¿El dibujo? ¿Cómo sabía él que dibujaba? ¿Me espiaba? ¿Revisaba mis cuadernos? ¿Me veía todas las noches desde el árbol que está frente a mi habitación?

— ¿Cómo…?

—Tu madre me dijo y enseñó algunos dibujos tuyos —dijo antes de que terminara mi pregunta. Sí, él leía mi mente o algo—. Eres buenísima en el dibujo. Puedes dibujar el rostro de una persona en diez minutos, con todo y detalles. Me quitaría el sombrero si tuviera uno. —Sonrió y me sonrojé más. Él me daba cumplidos cada vez que podía, pero yo no entendía por qué. ¿Estaba coqueteándome? Porque si aquél era el caso, yo no me dejaría.

—Gracias por tus cumplidos, pero… —Sentí el color rojo desvanecerse de mi cara—. Si estás coqueteando conmigo, por favor, retráctate. No querrías salir con una chica con mal temperamento y poca paciencia. Créeme. Por eso jamás he tenido novio.

—Si sigues diciéndote a ti misma que jamás saldrás con nadie por tu forma de ser —se acercó a mí—, así será. Lo imposible sólo será así si tú lo crees. Quién sabe, podrías terminar siendo mi nov…

— ¡Ni lo pienses! —Exclamé. Podía sentir el calor subiendo a mi cara de nuevo. Maldición—. Ni mi madre ni yo necesitamos depender de un hombre para poder mantener nuestras vidas. Sí, quizá seamos de clase baja, quizá no seamos tan ricas como tú y vivamos en una mansión de mármol y oro, pero vivimos felices, y eso es lo que cuenta, ¿no?

Su mirada se oscureció y ocultó sus brillantes —y hermosos— ojos esmeraldas bajo su copete. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, pues creía que lo había ofendido de una manera u otra. Tenía que admitir que todo lo que había dicho salió de la nada sólo porque estaba irritada. Necesitaba otro buen y largo descanso.

—Mira… Lo… —Traté de decir, pero él puso el dedo índice en mi boca, mostrando esa sonrisa de nuevo.

—No te preocupes: Entiendo tu ira. Tal vez fue mi culpa por decir tal estupidez. Sí, quizá jamás seas mi novia. Pero te diré algo que hace tiempo me dijo una de mis sirvientas: _La vida siempre te trae sorpresas, quién sabe si terminarás casado o casada con tu peor enemigo y termines amándolo más que a ti mismo. Uno no sabe qué pasará en el futuro. Dios lo sabe, pero no los nos dice porque quiere que nosotros sigamos adelante y tal vez cambiemos nuestro futuro_.

Me quedé sorprendida. No había palabra más cierta que aquella. Trataba de decir algo, pero lo que diría se quedó en mi garganta; no podía salir.

—Así que ya sabes, Ayuzawa. Todo en esta vida es posible. _Incluso para mí_. —Dicho eso, se paró de la cama y se despidió de mí moviendo su mano, saliendo por la puerta. Aquello último me dejó confusa. Quiero decir, ¿por qué diría eso? Él era una persona, para él todo era posible, ¿cierto?

Pensé la posibilidad de que me estaba volviendo paranoica, y que aquél pelotazo me había dejado muy mal de la cabeza. Estaba dudándolo todo, estaba soñando cosas que simplemente, no podrían pasar. Aquella cosa que dijo ser _mi mayor miedo_ no podía ser real. Simplemente no. Aunque si bien Takumi había dicho que todo era posible en esta vida, un sueño no se podría hacer realidad. Al menos los míos no. Soñar con el hombre perfecto, esperarlo por siempre, creer encontrarlo y al final ser una farsa era horrible.

Por eso odiaba a los hombres. Eran mentirosos, asquerosos y unos patanes; y no dudaba que mi madre también los odiaba, pues como trataba al equipo varonil de basquetbol no era necesariamente con bondad y felicidad.

Oí mi celular sonar en alguna parte de la habitación y lo encontré en la mesa a un lado mío. No lo había notado. Era un WhatsApp de Sakura:

«Misaki, amor. Cómo estás? Supiste? Ganamos!»

«Lo sé, me lo contó Usui Tak» Respondí.

«Bromeas?! Usui Takumi! Uno de los chicos más guapos de toda la escuela! Si Honoka se enterara, ahora mismo te estuviera ahorcando, cariño»

Solté una risa. «Lo sé… En fin, nomás salga de la enfermería y vamos a tu casa. Necesito contarte algo _ASAP»_

«Claro! Erika, yo y Shizuko estamos comiendo. Paso por ti a la enfermería en cuanto terminemos. :)»

Puse de nuevo el celular en la mesa y me recosté otra vez. Me sonreí a mí misma. Conversar con Sakura siempre me ponía de buen humor. De hecho, recordar que todavía seguía viva cuando yo me encontraba deprimida me hacía feliz.

Al rato, sentí el dolor de cabeza desvanecerse por completo. Podía girar mi cabeza y no dolía, así que decidí levantarme de la cama. Estiré mis brazos y piernas, pues se sentían rígidos. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo estuve acostada. Tomé mi mochila la cual se encontraba a un lado de la camilla y salí de la habitación.

El pasillo estaba algo solo. Supuse que todos se encontraban en la cafetería, pero aún así un escalofrío recorrió mi columna. Sabía que eso era una mala señal, porque siempre que pasaba—desde que era pequeña—ocurría algo malo. Por ejemplo, una vez estaba con Sakura en su casa cargando cajas pesadas, sentí el escalofrío y una le cayó encima. Grité de horror. No pasó a algo más grave, pero fue un susto horrible.

Todo estaba tan silencioso que lo único que escuchaba eran mis pasos e incluso mis latidos no tan calmados de corazón. Me dio sed, así que paré un momento a buscar mi botella de agua en la mochila. Silencio total. Ya no escuchaba mi corazón.

Decidí ignorar aquello y abrí mi mochila. Encontré la botella, tomé y la volví a guardar. De repente, escuché unos pasos que definitivamente no eran míos. Pensé que era un conserje limpiando, así que seguí mi camino.

Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y me empecé a asustar un poco. Aceleré mi caminata y me tropecé con alguien, soltando un chillido.

—Eh, perdona. No pretendía asustarte así. —Escuché una voz burlona enfrente de mí. Miré para arriba y me encontré a un chico rubio-verdoso con ojos casi del mismo color. Su sonrisa era de todo menos reconfortante. Molesta, debería decir.

—Perdón. A la otra me fijo por donde voy. —Dije secamente, tratando de no entablar una conversación con él. Me inspiraba poca confianza, casi nula.

Él tendió su mano en forma de ayuda para que me levantara, pero lo ignoré. Pareció no ofenderse, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco.

—Qué interesante. Ninguna mujer que he conocido se resiste a esa ayudita. ¿Me permite su nombre, madame?

—Misaki Ayuzawa.

—Igarashi Tora —respondió él sin siquiera haberle preguntado, lo cual me molestó—. Un gusto, señorita —besó mi mano y sentí un sonrojo en mi cara—. La vi jugando voleibol en el partido, pero unos amigos me llamaron por unos asuntos y cuando volví ya no estabas. ¿Qué te pasó?

—No es de su incumbencia —dije con un tono tan amable que ni yo me lo creí—. Me tengo que ir, adiós.

— ¡Eh! Que no he terminado contigo —me miró directamente a los ojos, intimidándome. Dios, ¿por qué era tan vulnerable en los últimos días?—. Yo a ti te he visto antes pero tú no a mí. Te conocía desde hace tiempo, pero no sabía tu nombre. Lamento no decírtelo desde el principio —besó mi mano.

Hice un gesto de asco y aparté mi mano. Sentí que era observada y me alejé de él.

—Lo siento, en serio tengo que irme. —Dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia y acomodándome mi mochila, para irme.

[…]

Lamento realmente la tardanza, pero tenía un bloqueo de escritor y simplemente… no pude. Pero en fin, aquí tienen el capítulo seis de Ángeles. ¡Espero que les guste!

Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo.


End file.
